Deep Space Station K-7
Deep Space Station K-7 was a Federation deep space station that was in service in the mid-23rd century. This station was constructed by Starfleet and was administered by a civilian staff. Located within Federation space, K-7 was situated near the border of the Klingon Empire, was approximately 3.26 light years from the nearest Klingon outpost, and was at least two hundred light years from the Cardassian Union. In 2268, the station's manager was Mr. Lurry. The station was located in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ; ) History In the year 2268 Cyrano Jones, an interstellar trader, introduced a litter of tribbles to K-7, which quickly grew into an infestation. ( ) The infestation coincided with the arrival of Federation undersecretary Nilz Baris, who transported several tons of the grain quadrotriticale to K-7, intended for cultivation on Sherman's Planet. Unbeknownst to Federation officials, the grain had been poisoned by Klingon spy Arne Darvin, in collusion with the visiting crew of the . It was not until hundreds of tribbles were found dead, gorged on the poisoned grain, that the contamination was revealed. Fortunately though, the plan was uncovered thanks to the tribbles and foiled by Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the , who also happened to be visiting the station at the time. ( ; ) In the year 2373, an elderly Arne Darvin, traveled back to K-7 of the past, where he planted a tricobalt bomb, intended to kill Captain Kirk and prevent his own "dishonor". Darvin was ultimately caught by Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of the and returned to the 24th century. This incident caused some minor changes in the timeline to take place. In one instance, Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir, disguised as members of Kirk's crew, became involved in a bar brawl between Klingons and Enterprise crewmembers. After the fight, Kirk lined up his officers for questioning. Prior to the temporal change, Freeman was questioned by Kirk, but the temporal incursion caused O'Brien to take his place. Design The 30 decks of K-7 and the three outboard modules labeled K-A, K-B and K-C mainly consisted of storage areas and industrial fabrication facilities. Among the recreational areas available on the station was a bar frequented by intergalactic trader Cyrano Jones. The manager's office featured a two person transporter pad. The station had two docking bays for small starships and auxiliary spacecraft. In 2268, the Class F shuttlecraft NCC-K7 and the Spacematic, Cyrano Jones' vessel, were stored in docking bay 2. ( ) Station personnel * See: Deep Space Station K-7 personnel Appendices Appearances ".]] * ** * ** Background information According to Star Trek Maps (Chart B), the K-7 was a Federation K-class deep space station. One of seventeen such stations scattered around the periphery of Federation space at the time, to serve as resupply stations and drydocks in areas where there were no inhabited star systems. For information on the studio model: :see: Deep Space Station K-7 model The registry of the NCC-K7 shuttlecraft assigned to the station suggests the possibility NCC-K7 was the registry number assigned to the station. Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual also depicts a shuttle assigned to Starbase 1 with a NCC-registry, NCC-6038⁄5. The shuttles not assigned to starships that appeared later on in the remastered episodes of Star Trek, such as the Picasso, were registered differently as "SB11-1201⁄1". It should be noted though that Starbase 11 the Picasso was assigned to was not a space station. The exact dimensions of the station were not established, but it appeared to be roughly the same size as, or slightly bigger than, a starship. According to the Federation star chart "The Explored Galaxy", the Federation-Klingon border (between Organia and Kling) was located between the Tholian Assembly and Romulus. Both were identified in dialog in as being located in the Alpha Quadrant. According to the Star Trek: Star Charts (page 56), Deep Space K-7 was located in the Beta Quadrant. Apocrypha *According to The Art of the Impossible by Keith R.A. DeCandido, the K-7 had fallen into disrepair by the 2340s and hadn't been upgraded or refitted in decades. *The K-7 station itself appeared in the video game Star Trek: Elite Force II set in the late 24th century. The station was also run down and owned by a Klingon named Lurok. Yet another K-7 type station appeared in a skirmish map on the video game Star Trek: Legacy, where it was simply labeled as a trading station. *In Star Trek Online, which takes place in 2409, K-7's internal systems appear to have been refitted. The station is placed in an orbit around Sherman's Planet and is under the command of Starfleet Commander Naomi Wildman. Lieutenant commander Icheb also serves aboard the station. External link * cs:K-7 de:K-7 fr:Deep Space K-7 ja:ディープ・スペース・ステーションK-7 ru:Станция Дип Спейс К-7 Category:Space stations Category:Starbases